


Under The Stars

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [11]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard, Loving Antartica because he loved to lay out in the snow and see the stars clearly during his breaks.</p><p>Jack tries to convince Sheppard to go to Atlantis. Sheppard has already made his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

Weir wanted Sheppard for Atlantis? Jack wanted Sheppard for the SGC. He had that gene in spades, and with Jack getting on in years (though he hated to admit it), he needed someone who could operate the Ancient Control Chair and protect the planet.  
  
When Jack asked around the base, one of the scientists – tiny Japanese girl, massive glasses – told him where he could find Sheppard.  
  
Bundled up like the Michelin man, lying out on the snow, and gazing up at the stars.  
  
Jack lay down next to him and gazed up at the sky. There was no light pollution down here, and the sky was beautiful, even more lovely than when Jack was gazing at the sky through his telescope back in Colorado. (He never had time for Stargazing in DC and missed it fiercely. He could pretend he was looking up at the stars and keeping watch on wherever Daniel was.)  
  
"Are you insane?" Jack asked. "It's freezing."  
  
"This is why I like it here," Sheppard replied easily. He sighed contentedly. "I can look at the stars all I want."  
  
"So you want to stay here? For the stars?"  
  
"Why not? They're beautiful. Remind me of my place in the universe."  
  
"You know," Jack said, "the SGC could be your big second chance. Do something fine with your career."  
  
"I'm a chopper pilot," Sheppard said. "I fly choppers. Think I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing with my career."  
  
"There are...unique opportunities at the SGC." Jack wasn't a bad negotiator, but he was no Daniel, and he was certainly no Weir. If only Daniel were here to help.  
  
"Oh yeah? Sir?"  
  
Daniel, Jack thought. "At the SGC you get to be on teams with more than just soldiers. I know a lot of us think scientists are kind of dead weight, but some of these scientists will surprise you with their bravery. Their fortitude under pressure. They can be some of the best friends you ever have."  
  
"If you say so, sir."  
  
Jack wondered how none of Sheppard's commanding officers hadn't killed him for taking that tone with them, then reflected on his time as a younger officer, and made no comment.  
  
"Just think about it, Major."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
Jack heaved himself up off the ice and started back toward the science outpost. When he glanced over his shoulder, he swore he could see Sheppard smirking at him.  
  
Jack didn't figure out why until the next morning, in the mess hall, when he saw Sheppard sitting opposite one of the scientists, a pretty dark-haired woman, and having an intense conversation with her.  
  
"Who's that?" Jack asked, gesturing subtly with his fork.  
  
Daniel glanced up from his beloved cup of coffee. "Hm? Oh. Dr. Ramanujan. She's a mathematician. She and Sheppard knew each other before they ended up here. Craziest coincidence, that they're both here. They're basically best friends."  
  
"Oh," Jack said, and glared at Sheppard.  
  
"They're both going to Atlantis," Daniel added. "Elizabeth asked them last night. They said yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Not sure. But she told me this morning."  
  
Jack suspected Sheppard had made his decision to go long before Jack went to find him out on the snow. He sighed and dug into his breakfast and wondered if anyone would ever tell him anything in a timely manner ever again.


End file.
